


pick me up

by harleyhearts



Series: finnpoe week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Artist Finn, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hook-Up, Interruption, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Finn, POV Finn, Swearing, Workplace Relationship, a lot of it i'm so sorry, but i swear it's not graphic, he's so valid ok, i am Extremely vague about it, i'm tagging to be on the safe side, no i don't know how insurance companies work, poe is trying his best, they work at an insurance company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: A goddamn pickup line, printed on Finn's workplace copier. His life is just about to get impossibly more strange.finnpoe week, day 2:mutual piningand/oroffice au
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Rose Tico - background
Series: finnpoe week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839778
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNND my second fic for my own event jsgdjdgdj. this is.... very different from my previous fics tbh? and i like it a lot? it also got way longer than i intended, aka why i spent all day on it lmaoooo. so obviously i chose office au and i swear the thing with pickup lines on a printer is a weird prompt i've seen on tumblr or smth, but i could not find it for the life of me so pls let me know if u know this post so i can link it!! also i tried to incorporate mutual pining i swear...... lastly, finnpoe and reyrose are a package deal, change my mind. this was beta read by my babe Em aka Asgardianrugbyteam - you are a life saver seriously ilysm <33 really hope yall enjoy this!!

This story is stupid.

Or Finn thought so, in the beginning, at least, but it turned out pretty good in the end, right?

But let’s start at square one, because this day begins like any other day. Typical day at the office.

He doesn’t hate or love his life at this insurance company.

Truth be told, this is little more than a steady income to him, because as much as he wants to focus on his art full time, well, it takes effort to break through.

And after painstaking minutes of administration, secretly gazing at the clock, as well as reviewing the pictures he took for his portfolio last night on his phone, in hiding of the desk table, paperwork is needed.

Finn truly wonders if this place could get any more dull, his boss having barely been present in two weeks now, although that might possibly be for the best.

He’s got a sneaking suspicion some colleagues have been occupying the copy room for, well, let’s say less than work friendly activities.

Really he’s just found it locked at odd times, which is basically any time, the room’s never supposed to be locked during work hours, and once Finn swears he heard rummaging.

Seriously, shuffling or whatever. Even some sounds he could never make out, but some hushed voices, to be sure.

Finn’s blank in terms of who it could be, though. Okay, he knows these could just be odd moments, not necessarily someone hooking up, or whatever, but man, he may have started some conspiracy in his mind about it.

He’s even watched the room a couple times, as opposed to the time moving by in snail speed, but see, nothing unusual ever happens when he’s paying attention.

Anyway, this isn’t what this story is really about.

You see, what it’s about is about a certain colleague of his, one who’s certainly also worth Finn’s observation. Too often to be healthy, he’s afraid.

In all honesty, his love life isn’t exactly experienced. Or, you know, one night stands and flings he’s got in his baggage, sure, but never a substantial, long-term relationship. Or short-term.

He sort of blames his hopeless romantic tendencies for this. He’s found himself to be terribly naive sometimes, but it’s with the best intentions, you know?

Or he just blames his dumb luck of falling for people who turned out not to love him back. Or people not wanting anything serious, which is fair, but one person occupied his mind and turned out to be, uh, seeing other people than him, when Finn was ready to get serious, and that kind of his crushed his hopes.

Well, not all of them, clearly, because someone named Poe Dameron, who’s seated in a cubicle only three seats down from his own, has caught his attention.

Finn and some four other people started at the office at the same time, to which the man in question had taken the job of greeting and showing the newbies around.

Needless to say, this Poe Dameron is, excuse his language just this once, fucking gorgeous.

He's never really been able to describe his type, not sure he can now, but one thing is Poe’s face that could definitely be in a museum, chiseled on a statue or _something_ , and the peek of his calves he got once they moved into the summer season, well, did things for Finn, to be sure.

This obsession is probably the worst part of working here.

Of course, the object of his affection is well-liked, Finn’s pretty sure he’s not the only one who could picture himself having dinner with him, or kissing his neck, or… other stuff. Let’s just stop there.

Tragically, his looks aren’t the only thing going for him, because he’s just too damn polite, but that’s about all Finn knows of him.

According to Jessika, who’s situated all the way over at the entrance of this floor, Poe doesn’t shy away from a party, and got an arsenal of excellent jokes. He wouldn’t know, obviously, because Finn never attended the three parties that were planned after he started.

His social life is doing fine, thank you, but he’s also got a lot on his plate, okay?

Scoring an exhibit space at a local festival slash market slash _another excuse for people spend money and getting slightly drunk_ was heaven sent, to be sure, and it took what felt like forever to get it finalized, so you know.

Come to think of it, Finn can’t remember the last time he did something just for the hell of it.

Okay, seriously, back on track. The story actually starts in previously mentioned copy room, which Finn made his way to on a Thursday. Typical, really.

Except, when he grabs his papers, coffee cup in the other hand, the copier keeps on going. This isn’t weird, of course not.

Only he accidently spots a copy, and Finn swears he isn’t nosy, cross his heart, but this paper has text with size 80 or something, it was practically yelling him in the face.

It asks Finn, _Are you a parking ticket?_

And this makes him frown, because using the copier for whatever this is is very loudly prohibited, as one Poe Dameron told him, first rule of the office, almost, but also, why would anyone need to get that on paper?  
A second sheet sort of answers his thoughts, because the weird question ends in, _Because you’ve got fine written all over you_.

It’s a pickup line. A goddamn pickup line, printed on his workplace copier.

What is happening?

Surely, he’s quick to cover whatever this is when Phasma announces her presence, accusing him of hogging the machine, and runs off.

And it only gets weirder from there, trust that.

…

Weird copy room incident over, Finn decides to let it pass as just that on Friday morning, surely it was a mistaken print on one of his coworker’s part, so no need to turn it over more in his head.

Turns out, it’s just about to get impossibly more strange.

Because Poe fucking Dameron walks up to his cubicle on said morning. Finn thinks he might be imagining things for a second, but no, the man leans against the petty excuse of a separating wall, knocks out of etiquette, because of course he does, and seriously, Poe’s smiling, but it starts out as a smirk, he’s sure of it.

Poe is also ironically towering beside his desk, considering Finn’s the tallest of the two.

Also, yes, sure, they talk.

His colleague has approached him plenty of times, but that was in the kitchen, or the foyer on an autumn afternoon, or the elevator just before it closed.

Having him inside his workspace, which is just a goddamn desk and a computer that probably should’ve been updated five years ago, that’s very new territory for Finn.

And for their relationship. Whatever relationship they have.

Which is solely coworkers, Finn reminds his wandering mind before he embarrasses himself. He’s blurted out feelings before, or attempted flirting, which didn’t work in any way, and really, it’s only gotten him pain.

Maybe Finn gets too attached sometimes.

Here, he's obviously aware of the casual, work restricted nature of the relation, but you know, he’d like to know the other man better.

But again, he’d rather suffer in silence than risk to make a fool out of himself for the millionth time, probably.

Back to the current situation though, everything about this surprises him, honestly, but thankfully, Poe does speak after his action, “Hey, Finn.”

“Poe.” he replies. Why is he nodding? Goddamnit.

Finn wants to scold himself, he could’ve at least given him a greeting, but nope, his brain is struggling to compute at the moment.

The other man doesn’t seem fazed, though, because he straightens himself and puts his hands in his pockets. Too bad, Finn likes his hands, but focus now, alright?

“You okay, buddy?” 

Poe calls him _buddy_ , seriously, that’s new. This also makes him realize that he’s very obviously staring. Doing great so far, huh.

So Finn has to snap himself out of it, again, and nods, more certain this time, “Yes. Uh, sorry, I was just surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“Eh, surprised you’re here.”

“I work here, remember?”

A cheeky remark like that probably wouldn’t dumbfound Finn in any other context, he might’ve even found something like that annoying coming from the wrong person, but since it’s Poe, who _winks_ , well, he’s confused.

Or nervous. Or flustered. Yeah, he doesn’t really know, at this point.

And it’s not like Finn would _forget_ that Poe works here, just like that. He wishes he could, for his own nerves and heart’s sake, but alas.

He clears his throat and attempts to casually laugh, which probably doesn’t sound casual in any way, but he’s got to act _natural_ , somehow, “Yes! Yes, I mean, here.”

With an arm gesture of the area for good measure puts another smirk-like expression on the man’s face, but he chuckles, genuinely, and is it weird for Finn to notice how a few of his curls graze his forehead when he moves his head?

It definitely is.

“I’m just joking, sorry.” Poe tells him, one hand coming out of the pocket and running through previously mentioned curls just for a second, which totally doesn’t make Finn wish his hands could do the same, of course not, “I actually wanted to ask if you were in the copy room yesterday.”

See, there’s the weird part.

It’s weird in the way that Finn, for once, is too distracted by it to observe the hands, and the deep brown eyes that can usually occupy his mind with ease.

He’s in the copy room nearly every day. Frankly, he thinks everyone here is in there every day. What was he on about?

“Uh, yes, I was.” A simple answer, shaking the confusion off of him, good, “Why?”

Poe scratches his chin before he replies, which Finn finds adorable, for some reason, and it’s almost annoying, because his coworker’s is like _this_ without even trying, “I just had some copies, or I sent them, but they were nowhere to be found.”

“Oh.” he blinks at him, of course, Poe wants to talk about a work task, _obviously_ , what else could he be doing?

It’s strange, though, what he describes, but maybe one of their other colleagues took the files by mistake. Poe’s probably asked everyone else before him, surely. Business as usual.

And Finn must’ve stayed silent for far too long, because the other man speaks up again, “Was just wondering if you’d seen them, or taken them by mistake, or something. Jess told me to ask around, but honestly, I suspect Armitage for this.”

Yes, he nods, pretending like he knows whoever this Armitage person is, or like he’s supposed to know, anyway, “I didn’t, but, uh, I’ll let you know if I do.”

Man, Finn needs to brush up on whatever social skills he’s got left.

But he gives Poe a small smile, maybe he’s still looking awkward, but just hopes, really hopes, it looks as genuine as he wants it to be, and judging by the smile he gets back, he’s succeeded. A small victory.

So, when his coworker slips away with a nod, and a, “Thanks, buddy.”, all the universe seems back to normal, except, he realizes, Poe didn’t tell him any distinguishing features of these copies he lost.

Oh well, none of his business what’s on them, surely, guess he’ll figure it out, if he even does see something. Maybe pranking is a thing, with this Armitage or whoever finding it funny. Again, maybe he would know, if he actually knew more than, like, three people here.

But whatever, there’s only a couple hours of his day left, and waiting for him is a, frankly, well deserved weekend, if he can get his latest piece finished tonight.

No more room for strange happenings this week, but oh, his brain’s far from done.

...

Finn’s deadline on Monday afternoon is in an hour, so he pauses his pondering over strange questions and a beautiful, winking individual, which tragically didn’t stop during the weekend, and figures rushing to the copy room seems more reasonable.

Luckily, these can get signed off in a moment, and thankfully no mysteriously locked door today, not like when he was leaving Friday, _again_ , but would you look at that?

In a loud case of deja-vu, a freshly printed sheet asks him, _Did the sun come out?_

Seriously, this again?

It’s more confusing than the first time, now, firstly because Finn didn’t exactly expect it to happen more than once, but also, he can’t help suspecting this to be another tragically cheesy pickup line.

And yes, that is precisely what it ends up being, _Or did you just smile at me?_

Okay, this line doesn’t really work, you know, not having a person in front of you. Or Finn tells himself that, cause this is _ridiculous_ , he snorts, is he sleep deprived or something?

This must be the same person doing this, surely, and honestly, he doesn’t really understand what the point of printing _that_ is.

Maybe this mystery coworker is planning some grand love act?

Finn feels like he’s seen people on Youtube proposing with signs, or maybe in a romantic comedy, Rose likes those.

This doesn’t look like a proposal, though.

But he just can’t help but find it charming, the thought of someone feeling the need to flirt like this. Seems like something he would do himself, to be honest, if not just to plan his words better.

Actually, maybe it isn’t as ridiculous as he thought at first.

It put a smile on his face, at least.

Finn’s taken out of this thought just as quickly as Thursday, when footsteps sound behind him, and he scurries the papers, saving them in his folder because, well, he can’t just throw out this person’s attempt at romantic advances, right?

At the same time, a little thought also doesn’t want this person, whoever it is, to get caught using the office printer for non-work related activities. He’s not an asshole.

Turning around, he finds Rose, who looks at him with raised eyebrows, which he assumes is due to the way he’s, uh, fumbling and failing to look casual.

“Oh! Hey, Rose.” Finn exclaims, he needs to learn to handle surprises better, he thinks.

“Hey…” she furrows her brows, instead, “You okay?”

He laughs it off, stiffly, it’s not like she would actually tell of this weird nonsense to the boss, Finn knows, but yet again, he got too caught up in his own mind to know what to do.

“Of course, I mean, why wouldn’t I be?”

The shorter woman doesn’t reply to this, although her confused look does intensify. Finn’s tempted to make another totally not casual laugh, to hit it home, when her eyes move to the printer. Which he’s obviously blocking, shit.

“Sorry! I, you know what, I’m done here.”

“What-”

“I should go, bye.”

So, Finn leaves before she can say anymore, and curses himself.

Maybe this is why he barely talks to anyone here. He knows this is why he doesn’t do parties, because imagine this scenario, but times ten, accompanied by too loud music and cheap alcohol.

Yep, not ideal.

But as you can tell by the events so far, these last couple of days have been possibly too strange to be real.

What mostly bugs Finn are those mysterious prints, though. So he decides that it’s his duty to figure out who’s behind it.

…

After an uneventful Tuesday, which now surprised Finn, after what he’s been subject to the last couple of days, Wednesday brings on the return of madness.

Because, yes, his latest venture to the copy room results in _another_ printout.

_There must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can’t take them off you._

He almost has to laugh, and he feels bad, a little, because this thing seems pretty innocent, but also, these pickup lines are something else.

After having seen it for the third time, Finn might be starting to find it a bit endearing. Not gonna lie.

Of course, he grabbed it once more, when no one came to pick them up, just like last time.

Finn even made the effort of standing around the hallway of the copy room, in case he could catch a glimpse of who it belonged to, but sadly, just no luck.

He does spot freshly brewed coffee in the kitchen, so obviously, he has to take advantage of that.

The warm liquid does wonders for the little sleep he’s getting lately, and calming his nerves, ironically, that is until a certain man once again jumps out of his mind.

Or well, appears in the kitchen.

Alright, keep cool Finn, you got this. He’s just your colleague, it’s fine.

“Oh, buddy! Thank God for coffee, huh?”

Poe seems like he’s in a way too good of a mood to be working here, at the moment. His smile is wide, and… radiant. 

Finn’s ready for quick pleasantries, and the curly haired man passing him in seconds, but no, he grabs himself a cup with ease and proceeds to lean against the counter next to him.

Why are all these weird things happening at the same time, exactly? Maybe he’s been transported into an alternate version of his life, or something. Too much going on for him to understand it all.

But Finn has to admit, it’s nice, too nice, to talk to his coworker in this laid back manner.

Poe brings up something from the news last night, and some music, and the weather, even, and they continue like for a while until the shorter man suddenly asks, “You wanna hear something weird?”

Oh, man, as if he hasn’t had enough absurdities already. It’s almost like he could tell what kind of time Finn was having lately.

But he nods, of course, polite and all, his mother taught him right, and Poe continues, “I think someone here might be using the copy room for… you know.”

He wiggles his brows, which are also fucking gorgeous, mind you, tries some arm floundering as well that just makes him look hilarious, but Finn catches the message.

“Hooking up?” he whispers, they’re alone, but just to be on the safe side, and when the other man nods eagerly, “I’m suspecting the same thing, actually.”

This makes Poe way too excited, he thinks.

But yes, it’s cute, okay? He wants to grab his face, and try what it feels like to have his lips on his, but he shouldn’t let his mind wander, for the love of everything good.

Poe has another sip of his coffee before, surprisingly, airing a theory, “My bet’s on Rey and Rose.”

He might choke on his own coffee for just a second, because _what_?

To be fair, he has no idea who this Rey is, so for all Finn knows Poe could be right, but why in the world would Rose choose to hook up in the copy room?

He can’t imagine it’s comfortable, anyway.

So instead of confirming this theory or not, he can only shrug, and after some more pleasantries, Poe’s on his way once more.

Finn could almost sigh.

He’s hopeless, truly. This short conversation was absolutely no progress in their relationship whatsoever, and he really doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

But Poe just seems so _warm,_ you know?

He laughs so heartily, Finn thinks, even at the tamest coffee-related pun he knows.

And he learned that the shorter man plays the guitar, which totally isn’t dreamy or intriguing at all.

Maybe he should cut down on reading romantic novels for a bit. Yeah.

…

Now, you’re probably wondering where this story could be going, because, surprisingly, every one of Finn’s concerns are solved by the end of that week.

It’s Friday, and he’s had about four more pickup line printout incidents, and frankly, no clue of who’s doing this.

In fact, he actually asked Jess about this, if she’s seen anything out of the ordinary, but she just looked at him like he was speaking another language.

So of course, when he finds the eighth pickup line in the printer this afternoon, almost like it was waiting for him, Finn’s just about had it.

Surely, this person must’ve made their move, by now? Found some other way of flirting than this, considering they’ve never come to collects the signs? Why do they need more of the stupid papers?

And just like every other incident of this kind, someone walks in behind Finn while he’s thinking all this over. He’s become accustomed to hide this, that is, until he sees who’s interrupted him.

None other than Poe Dameron.

Perfect, brilliant, because Finn just needed more reasons to be nervous. His presence is, admittedly, kind of soothing, despite the bad timing.

And Poe smiles, his stupid, lovely smile, “Hey buddy, what’s up?”

“Oh, you know.” he shrugs. Well done, Finn. Real smooth.

He can tell Poe’s about to inquire him further, that is until he spots the enlarged text print out he’s holding. The man almost gasps.

“You got my paper! God, they keep going missing.”

Okay… what the fuck? Seriously, this is the culmination of every strange event these days. Finn has to frown.

“You-” he stops, trying to find his wording, and thankfully, Poe stops his movement as well, seemingly waiting for Finn to continue, “You printed this?”

The curly haired man sighs, strangely enough. “Yes, I-”

“Wait, wait…” and yes, he feels terrible for interrupting, but also, slightly terrified by the realization he’s having right now, “All these lines, they’re yours?”

Poe’s the one planning a grand romantic gesture. He has someone he wants to impress.

Oh, fuck. _Of course_ , this is just Finn’s luck, as usual. Of course his object of affection is into someone else.

Obviously, he tells himself, did he really expect his coworker to suddenly be interested in him? They’ve barely talked, dammit.

Like, most of their notable interaction was just this week. Finn can’t help but feel a tiny bit pathetic.

Poe showcases his damned smirk again, but it’s not cocky, it’s sweet, which he never thought a smirk could be, but there you are.

And he runs his hand through his perfect hair again, “I mean, I didn’t write them, originally.”

Finn would laugh if this wasn’t about to go down as yet another one of his failed romantic gestures. Maybe he should stop hoping for this, or reading about those wholesome couples on the internet, or dating advice, because this embarrassment has no end.

Would save himself a lot of trouble, surely.

And again, Finn realizes soon enough that Poe’s waiting for… something. It’s not like he knows what to say, right now.

He has to play it off easily, _smooth_ , remember?

“Sorry, you probably want this back.” That's good, sort of casual, and he hands the paper to the other man, trying not to let the disappointment sound in his voice, “Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, exactly how are you planning this gesture?”

Now, it’s Poe’s turn to look confused. God knows why.

“What?” he frowns. Man, even his frown is cute. Tragic.

He has to shrug, of course, “I was just wondering. I mean, I, I can help if you like. I mean, I got a printer at home, so you don’t have to risk getting in trouble here, you know?”

Something falters on the handsome man’s face. Shit shit shit.

Is Finn digging too much? This is personal, fuck, why does he always let his mouth run?

“Fuck! Sorry! I… sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” and he shakes his head at himself, “Typical of me. I just think whoever this person is that you’re trying to impress, I mean, they’re lucky.”

Okay, he basically just confessed. Finn can’t run from this one. He even tries to chuckle, but it’s no avail, he’s sure.

Now Poe laughs, but it’s half-hearted. For the millionth time, _what_?

He still looks… disappointed, for some reason, but more confused than anything.

“Finn,” and okay, this is weird, because Poe turns to look out the door, perhaps finding no one in earshot, and closes the door, “Can I be honest?”

And he truly wants to furrow his brow, because he’s not sure he understands anything about the world anymore, but ultimately nods.

“Did you see all the sheets I printed?”

Straightforward, alright.

“Yes? I mean, again, I’m so sorry if I was nosy, but you never-”

“No, Finn, I uh. Why do you think _you_ found all of them?”

What is this man talking about, now? Finn wishes he could just open up his brain, or something. Just let him know where he’s going with this, because he’s pretty fucking confused.

“I… don’t know.” he ultimately admits. “Because you didn’t pick them up, I guess.”

See, now Poe’s smiling.

It’s almost shy. That’s a new expression on his face, he’s always so confident otherwise, or seems to be.

Finn doesn’t even recognize that look in his eyes, man, why does he still want to kiss him, even now?

“Finn.”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t pick them up because you were here.”

Okay now, he can’t do anything except frown. Out of all the explanations, stories, excuses he expected, it wasn’t this.

Poe runs his hand through his hair once, twice, dammit, he always does this. He’s looking down at the floor, but turns his gaze back to Finn, which is both a blessing and a curse, at this moment.

“I printed them because of you. _For you._ ”

And now, the gorgeous man looks like a mix between relieved and terrified. Strange. Too strange, because this is beyond any of Finn’s imagination.

It’s taking a minute to process this, what came out of Poe’s mouth and has now entered his mind, because, what the fuck?

He printed these for Finn. These words. For him?

That means…

“Wait, I really am trying to understand this, Poe.” he tells him, leaning himself slightly on the wall. Finn sincerely hopes their boss continues the not present streak today as well, or he’s royally fucked.

“Are you telling me you’ve been flirting? With me?”

He scratches his chin again. Maybe that’s his nervous thing, Finn now realizes. If this is real life, oh my God, can it be?

“I have,” that voice is sweet music to his ears right now, and he is still struggling to believe this isn’t a stupid dream, one he would’ve wakened from, by now, “ _Shit_. You’re not offended, right? I understand though, I crossed a boundary, I really am so sorry-”

“Who gave you this idea?”

He stops his arms from flailing, another nervous thing, maybe, holy shit, Poe _fucking_ Dameron is nervous around him?

“My mother.” the man ultimately replies, possibly embarrassed, shaking his head, “I thought it was creative.”

Fuck it, Finn just _has_ to smile, he can’t control it anymore. Surely, this must be a dream, and he legitimately pinches himself, but nope, this is as real as it gets.

Poe is starting to look even more out of it, which is why he laughs, because of this stupid things, which was a terrible idea but also kind of not. Just, why does he have to be like this?

So perfect and so ridiculous. Bless Poe’s mother, right now.

“It was. But those lines are terrible, you know that, right?”

He thinks Poe’s relaxing a bit now. He hopes, anyway. Hopefully, Finn can learn to read the other man way better, if this turns out how he wants it, _God_ , please do.

“Yeah,” and he’s laughing, good, he could listen to Poe laughing all day, “they’re funny though, right?”

He nods. Too eager, perhaps, but he can’t bring himself to give a shit about that right now. For once in Finn’s stupid love life, well, he might’ve hit a pinch of good luck.

A cup of it. A gallon. A fucking mountain, now that he thinks about it.

“It made me smile.” he answers. And he’s quick to clear his throat, just to add “You do, too, more.” for good measure.

See, Poe’s face has changed like twenty times during this conversation, and behold, it’s happening again. How does he make a smirk that’s so full and genuine?

He’s lifting one eyebrow too, the smirk morphing into a smile, he should never stop smiling, ever, Finn decides.

“So,” he starts, still holding his position, looking wary, and Finn doesn’t blame him one bit, relating a bit too much, “It worked?”

Alright, Finn has to glance at the door, it’s closed, cool, just making sure no one walks in, like everyone tends to have a habit of recently.

And he shrugs. Turning all his attention back to the beautiful man in front of him, looking beautiful even in this dull, cheap and sterile lighting.

“Is this the part where I kiss you?”

Yes, there it is, the hearty, warm laugh, it just makes everything feel better, and Poe’s already moving close to him.

This is absolutely insane. No way this is happening to Finn.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

That’s about all the reply he needs, so of course, he moves and closes the gap between them. How could he not?

And to be frank, it’s more than Finn could have ever imagined.

It’s not perfect, of course not, because their eagerness clearly takes over and their teeth clash together, but he doesn’t fucking care.

Because Poe’s lips are still soft, his breath filled with coffee and mint, and Finn’s mind is truly working overtime when he puts one hand in that hair that’s been driving him crazy.

He wants to say _finally_ , but it’s like his words aren’t making sense anymore.

Just this beautiful man, who’s tugging at the bottom of his button up shirt, and his _tongue_ , holy shit.

Finn thinks his knees are getting weak, so he leans his back completely against the wall, and cups Poe’s neck.

And he can breathe, for just a second, where the shorter man tells him, “ _Buddy_ , I’ve wanted to do this ever since you started.”

Poe’s voice sounds hoarse, that’s not fucking hot or anything, except it is, and frankly, Finn’s just about tired of all this talking, “That makes two of us.”

He’s quick to be back on his lips again.

He can’t help but tug on Poe’s hair as well, and he does something between a laugh and a restrained moan, and he really is unbuttoning Finn’s shirt now, this is truly happening.

The little beard scruff on his face as well, shit, there’s just nothing about this man that Finn doesn’t find attractive, huh?

He tries to steady himself a bit more, trying to get Poe even closer to him, and his pants are feeling a lot tighter now, when-

“Shit.”

That voice doesn’t belong to the man fumbling with his shirt, that’s for sure. And Poe’s hand does significantly slow down, their lips sadly having to be separated in order to look at Rose standing in the now open door.

She’s not alone, though.

There’s a woman right behind her, who’s almost a head taller than her. Needless to say, they both look beyond shocked.

Finn joins them in that. But also, it’s understandable.

The silence is stupid, just their breathing, and man, it’s so hot in here.

He almost gets the fear that they’ll tell on them, but Rose seems like she made up her mind in a millisecond, at least, an impatient look on her features, “We’ll, uh, find somewhere else. Sorry.”

Just like that, they’re gone.

They disappeared almost as fast as they came, which might just be the strangest thing that’s happened, so far. And there’s a lot competing for that title.

But while Finn can almost feel the cogs in his head turn, Poe laughs, impossibly louder than he’s ever heard, tilting his head back and giving him a view of the shorter man’s throat.

Makes him eager to continue what they started, long story short.

His companion still finds whatever that was hilarious, apparently, and Finn frowns, but he can’t for long when Poe takes his face in his hands, catching his lips again while moving them both over to lock the door, _thank God_.

“I fucking knew it.”


End file.
